A Star in the East
by TolkienAddict
Summary: Yet another Epiphany short story, which fuses myth and legend. The story revolves around Radagast.


Summary: A fusion of ** myth **and **legend**. Yet another Epiphany story. Characters: Radagast, Alatar and Pallando

Disclaimer: Uses the mythological characters created by Tolkien, the legend of magi / three wise kings from the east in the popular Christian belief and the Biblical characters Simeon and Joseph.

Warning: This is a first draft. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts.

* * *

**A Star in the East**

* * *

The Lost Ones

Ages had passed since they came, and the world had changed much. But still they plodded wearily, to redeem themselves. Pallando and Alatar had forgotten all they once were, till Radagast, the one with his staff unbroken found them. None of them could remember their days of glory in the West. They had forgotten all about the golden shores of Valinor and the fair songs of the nightingales of Lórien. Not even a single vision of glory of the West remained in their memory they could recollect.

The blue wizards, sent as emissaries of the West to unite the men of the South and the East against Sauron, had begun their work earnestly. But somewhere along the way, they lost track. Their magic guilds became places for necromancy where men offered human sacrifices. And their eyes were blinded by a greed for power, until a day came when their staffs were broken. They trudged in their separate ways for years, cursed by their eternal life. Many a thousand days passed when they wailed in their own disappointment of a lost dream, even when they couldn't remember that dream or their quest.

Radagast the brown, sent at the request of Yavanna, the friend of birds and beasts, trudged in the land of men as he tried to rejuvenate the land and its fruits. He could only play a little role in the defeat of Sauron, and that was an insufficient price for his return to West. Neither did he wish to return there, for he always thought it was never his home. He lost track of the days of his labor, as he trudged along drab and weary lands of the East, until by chance he met two strange yet ancient men at wayside.

∝

Radagast had always worn drab robes, little had he changed over the years, although his hair had turned whiter and his back was bent quite unlike when he first came to Arda. He was on a journey to Babylon, and the sun was setting in the west, when he met a caravan on road, making their camp. He noticed a group of men sitting around a fire and warming themselves in the crisp, yet chilly spring night. As he stood a little away observing the men, a man turned around. He was in his mid twenties. The stranger addressed the Maia, "Master, it is a chilly night. Will you not join us at the fire and make yourself warm?" It was then he noticed that, he himself was shivering.

When he joined the fire, he noticed two men in particular. They were clad in faded blue robes. One was bald, the other had a few hairs left. Both were dark, and their face wrinkled as an evidence of their toils under the sun. Both were huddled close to fire. "Let me not interrupt your conversations," Radagast kindly said as he joined them.

The Maia listened to the man who invited him to the fire. Radagast inferred from the talks that this man was from Saba, a region further south, but had spent some years in Taxila. Another man, who seemed to know his host well said, "We have been watching these signs of Great King for the past two years. Will you only consider him to be a solution for all our political problems?"

"Does the whole world under one ruler solve all our issues?" his host replied in an equal easy manner.

This sudden reply piqued Radagast's curiosity. "Who is this great King?"

"It has been foretold by Balaam, the son of Beor in ancient times that a star shall come forth out of Jacob and a scepter shall rise out of Israel, and he shall crush the foreheads of Moab and the skulls of all the sons of Sheth. We have been following his star to Jerusalem from Babylon," his host replied.

"Isn't such a ruler with great power harmful to the nations?" Radagast inquired as he scanned the southern skies to spot any special star.

"But it is also written, all the nations shall be blessed through him. That is why we go to worship him," a third man much older than the two who already spoke, replied to Radagast. For much of the evening, he contemplated in silence to piece together parts of a conundrum as his host and the group of men around fire continued their debate on a philosopher king and the Messiah of the Jews and his star.

Radagast was so deep in contemplation that he did not realize when all the men had left the fire leaving him alone with the two old men in blue.

†

Little acts of Kindness

"You must be on your way to Damascus. Where do you come from?" one of the men clad in blue asked.

"Indeed, I go to Damascus. I set sail from Cyprus, and came ashore Galilee and have been traveling hence northwards for the past nine days," replied Radagast.

"And alone you travel?" the third man asked. "Indeed, we must all," with a sigh he answered his rhetorical.

"Indeed," concurred Radagast as he searched the downcast eyes of the two men seated before him. Recognition dawned on him. "Alatar, Pallando!"

"I have not been called that in a long time," both of them started simultaneously in Valarin. It was obvious to Radagast, despite them sitting next to each other, the two old friends had not recognized as each of the Maiar examined one another. Their eyes sparkled with a renewed hope and anticipation, for it was by chance that Radagast came that night and recognized them; and if not for Radagast they would have never recognized each other.

"I joined this caravan only two days ago, when it set out from Damascus," said Alatar in all haste eager to hear the stories of Pallando and Radagast. "I've been traveling with them from Babylon," said Pallando turning to Radagast. "I already told you I were on my way to Damascus. Chance indeed has brought us together again," Radagast replied to their inquiring gazes.

"What takes you to Jerusalem?" Radagast asked them. "Hope of men," the minds of the blue wizards whispered. A gentle breeze blew from south, as the trio gazed at each of their eyes and spoke volumes unbeknown to the men who were getting ready to sleep. Shuffling sounds of a pair of feet brought the Maiar back to awareness of their surroundings. Radagast turned his head around and saw the young man who had invited him to the fire.

"Master, you do not seem to have a tent. Will you not join me in my tent and tell me of your tales?" the host said gazing at Radagast. The other two Maiar bid good night to Wadi and Radagast, to join their own hosts.

"Thank you, young master," Radagast addressed his host.

"Call me Wadi. We are all travelers meeting at nick of time."

They entered the well made tent, which spoke volumes on the wealth of the host. Eyes of the Maia scrutinized the contents of the temporary room and returned his gaze to its owner. The man answered with a smile to the unasked question, "My father was a merchant, I had traveled with him from Saba to Susa and Taxila and even as far as Luoyang, since I were a little boy."

Wadi arranged an extra seat for his companion on the rugged floor by layering the animal skins as he spoke, and one of his man servants arrived at that moment with some bread and dried fruits as well as a small wine cask and couple of glasses.

"You can call me Radagast. I've been on my way to Damascus, until I met your traveling party."

"Why, is it not so anymore?"

"If you will allow me to join you on your trip to see this Prince of Jews, I would also like to see him very much."

"Indeed, you may. It is your choice, Master."

Wadi took the offered platter from his servant, setting them on a rug and poured wine on to the proffered cups. He handed out one cup to Radagast and took the other for himself and gestured Radagast to be seated next to the platter.

"I have had my supper, but it seemed to me you have not, Master Radagast."

"You are very generous, Master Wadi."

"My father taught me so."

"He taught you well," Radagast smiled at the kind mortal.

"Where is your father, young master?"

"On our way from Taxila, he was taken ill at Babylon."

"You have indeed come a long way to see this Prince." However, Radagast did not venture into the topic of his father. Instead he broke the bread and took a bite.

"It was his wish to see the Messiah. Alas, he couldn't! Instead he made me promise to deliver the gift he specially made for the prince."

"And that was his last wish," Radagast completed the unsaid part of his host's words.

Wadi turned his face away as his eyes watered, to adjust the wick of a lantern that lit the tent. Radagast did not need to see the young man's face to comprehend his sorrow. He had walked the surface of earth for more than five hundred generations of men.

"Your father must have been a very good man, so as to have such a great desire to see a prince of a strange people, and to make you promise to give a gift that he made specially for an unknown man."

"My father Kabir and his friends had formed a league of merchants to help each other when on road. It must have been a long time back. Artabanus of Susa and Aretas of Damascus have been his close friends, and they had traveled together a lot, while on road to India and Sinae. They often camped out at Taxila with Pariksit, a silk merchant, with whom they would discuss of many things." There was a small smile on Wadi's face as he reminisced.

"It had not always been easy to be merchants on the road, with a hostile government and overzealous brigands." Wadi chuckled humorlessly. "They had sworn to protect each other, and have been so all these years. When I started traveling with my father as a young boy, he made me take an oath of comradery and secrecy." He paused as if in doubt.

"You can trust me, young Master. Not a single word of this shall be spilled from the mouth of this old man."

"I somehow believe, I can trust you. Your eyes reflect wisdom of long journeys."

"My father was my teacher. His friends also took their turn to coach me each of their little trade secrets. It wasn't so long ago when Aretas studied the scriptures along with my father. As a boy I used to run their errands, while they holed up. They had much interesting discussions when Artabanus visited them. They will study the night sky, drawing up charts, all while waiting for their goods and at times spending like three months in Susa or Taxilla. They taught me much."

"It was not more than two years ago, when Pariksit sighted a special star in the Aquarius. Since then they had been diligently working to figure out what it meant. It was not more than six months ago, while we were in Babylon that we sighted the seal of Solomon. My father passed away not much after that."

Wadi took a beautifully handcrafted box, and opened it for Radagast to see. Inside the box was a roll of purple thread.

"A very royal color."

"My father dyed it himself."

"The hour is getting late. I must allow you to rest for the night." Wadi soon bid Radagast a fare night, and left him alone.

The Maia mulled over the conversations that he had heard that day, as he tried to rest his body. Sleep did not come to him. His mind wandered far and wide, as he laid over the rugs. He was up early and was standing by the edge of the camp scanning the southern sky, when Pallando found him.

'There you see the nova.' Pallando's mind-speech directed his attention back to the sky. 'Isn't the series of special celestial events amazing?'

'Indeed'

'I wonder what we'll find at the end of the journey.'

'I too wonder that.'

Wadi soon found the duo and invited them to break fast with him. Soon they all broke the camp to resume their southward journey, except for Radagast, who turned back from his path.

As their day's march progressed, sun scorched their paths, tiring them and blinding them with light reflected from the sea of sand surrounding them. Alatar slipped and almost fell on the near molten sand, but at the same moment Xia one of the lads who worked for Pariksit gave him a hand and nearly fell along with the Maia to the ground.

The kindness that these men showed their guests as well as the kindness that they showed each other, between masters and servants, as well as among friends, touched the hearts of the Maiar. To Radagast, they reminded him of the fellowship of the merry sylvan elves who were once his neighbors when he resided at Rhosgobel ages ago, as well as the kindness of the woodmen and the hospitality of Beornings, all at the same time. The spirits of the men and the Maiar rose as each day passed by, and they looked forward to their entry to Jerusalem.

The company traveled from water hole to water hole and each night one of the Maiar would regale the men with their tales from far away lands filling their listeners with amazement. The men revered the older men for their wisdom and knowledge, and the Maiar respected these men in return for their kindness and hospitality.

†

A Stranger

On the eleventh day, the company entered the outskirts of Jerusalem. It was time for the company to make inquiries about the young prince of Jews.

"Will not the Prince be found at the palace, after all Herod is the king of Judea?", Wadi asked in all his ignorance.

"But we do not know he is of the line of David," Artabanus replied.

"Why do we have to squabble among ourselves, when we can go to the palace and find out about Messiah ourselves? Aren't Jews supposed to be united, because of the Romans?" Aretas reasoned.

Pariksit agreed with Aretas to find their answers at the palace. Radagast took a minute to contemplate. He had not associated with men of power in a long time. He did not want to meet Herod, for he doubted the King's virtue. Alatar and Pallando silently agreed with him.

"We would like to see Jerusalem, before we see the Prince." Radagast decided. "Send us word, if you find the baby at the palace, we will be at the outer court of the temple. We will also inquire about the Messiah with the learned men at the temple."

The four men left rest of their men at the camp, when they headed for the palace. Alatar, having never seen the temple, didn't want to dawdle. So he along with Pallando went straight to the temple with no wayside distractions. However, Radagast's mind was at unrest. He dallied on his way, and rested near a well on one of the long cobbled paths that led to the temple.

A tall woman, clad in grey, came with an empty jar to the well. She drew up some water and asked Radagast, "Master, would you want some water?" He nodded positively and the woman poured water to his conjoined hands.

"You seem to be a foreigner. Do you come from far up north?"

"Aye, I do. You are unusually taller than the people here?" The woman smiled at the Maia. She reminded him of the elven folks that dwelt in the north-west ages ago. The woman didn't reply as she continued to fill her jar, instead she asked, "Would you like to sup with the family I assist?"

The stranger piqued the Maia's curiosity and he readily accepted the invitation. The Maia followed the woman up the narrow cobbled alley way. She stopped before a small house and knocked on the door loud. The woman opened the door and entered, and the Maia could hear the movements of a pair of feet from the other end of the house. "Halom, is that you?" voice of an aged woman called out from the back of the two roomed house. The woman went into a kitchen like room and set the jar out of the way. "I have brought you water, Anna"

The older woman made her way to the Maia and the woman. It seemed to the Maia that she was blind. "You have a guest, Anna," the woman said as she brought out some bread that was kept on a shelf. She gave the bread to the older woman and helped her sit on a small stool. The woman brought out another stool and bid Radagast sit on that. Then she sat on the floor between the two, completing a triangle.

"Will you not speak, guest?" The older woman spoke out loudly. The woman must be slightly deaf, Radagast thought.

"You may call me Radagast. I come from far north to see Jerusalem. I met your friend near the well."

"A strange name, but then you are from a strange people like Halom here." The blind woman wondered aloud. "What brings you to Jerusalem?"

"The Messiah," Anna smiled at that.

"There's a man called Simeon, whom you may meet him at the temple. It's said that he shall not pass without him seeing the hope of Israel."

Anna broke the bread and passed out a piece to Radagast and another to Halom. Then she ate for herself a modest meal of bread and water. To add to the surprise of Radagast, he had never tasted a bread so good.

"I very much thank you for your hospitality."

"Say not a word to me, for God provides. Give him your thanks."

"Indeed."

"I need to make my way to the temple." Radagast rose from his stool paying his respect to the elderly woman.

"Halom can lead you to the temple." Anna suggested.

"I will do as you wish.", the woman answered. Halom's grey eyes twinkled in the torch light. As the woman rose from the floor Radagast noticed a shimmer of gold at the edge of woman's head scarf. When they both returned to the daylight in the alley, she led him northwards in the direction of the temple through the cobbled alley, and he decided that it was a silver shimmer that he saw. He paused, "You are of elven kin.", thinking strange things were happening.

"Am I?" her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Your eyes tell me of a different time."

"Do they?"

"And you seek redemption," the stranger stated blandly.

"Who doesn't?"

"You expect a solution."

"I have no expectations. I have trudged long days, and I do not find an end to that any sooner. I know very well that I can not redeem myself from my failure, but neither have I found a redeemer."

"Don't you have hope?"

"I came here with hope, to find the redeemer of men. Mayhap he can redeem me as well." Radagast wishful answer brought a small smile to the stranger's face. "Indeed, I'm a fool to trust to that hope. I have been a fool in the past, and have been made one." His eyes looked distant as he reminisced.

"Indeed, it is a fool's hope." They entered the outer court of the temple. "Go to Bethlehem. There your eyes shall see the hope you seek."

A very disappointed Alatar, came with Pallando to meet Radagast at the temple court. "I had expected a temple, but this is like a market. Besides gentiles are not even allowed in the inner court."

"Do not be disappointed, Alatar. We will find what we seek in Bethlehem. Halom, here can lead us." Radagast turned to introduce the stranger to the other Maiar, but she was gone. It was already dusk and many stars sparkled in the sky like tiny diamonds set on a dark veil. The Maiar left the temple. Very soon they found the star of Bethlehem, almost as if dangling over the small village.

†

Found and Claimed

The three Maiar found themselves walking again on a narrow path, that led them away from much of the population in Jerusalem. The night was cold, but bearable to their aged body. Soon they found themselves, looking on to an even narrower gravel path, that led them to pastures by the neighboring hill sides. They were now on a hill, and there were small caves on it's sides were cattle rested during cold nights. They passed through few such caves, when they finally came to a cave above which, the star they had followed seemed to be resting.

They peered inside and saw a woman and a child on her lap. Both were resting. A man was also there, arranging some hay, may be to make a bed for the mother. There were also some cattle in the cave, including a couple of sheep. The visitors were in confusion, unable to determine whether to intrude or not. But the man noticed them, before they turned back.

"Masters, can I help you?"

"We came to see, Emmanuel," Alatar answered for all three of them.

"Come and see for yourselves," Joseph invited them to the cave.

The mother and her child stirred as the trio entered the cave. The visitors walked silently and stopped, standing before the mother and the child. The mother seemed to be deep in contemplation where as the child seemed to be laughing when they looked upon them. The infant held each Maiar in his gaze for a while, and to each Maiar it seemed that he was looking into a pool of infinite depth. Thoughts fled them for that little while, and only peace remained.

Alatar stood there as if frozen like a statue, gazing at the humble family. Pallando had to mentally nudge Alatar to offer his gift to the King of all Kings. He kneeled down before the mother and the child, and offered a simple wooden level, and silently worshiped the creator of all. Pallando followed suit. He kneeled and bowed before the infant, laying down a tiny box full of polished gems. Radagast wondered at the silliness of giving a gift of the finest birds to the giver of life, yet he gave a pair of white doves as an offering to his redeemer. The child seemed to be laughing, as he made a gurgling noise. He reached out his hands as if to touch the wizened men, that brought smiles to their faces.

The visitors spent rest of the night at the cave entrance, where they made a small fire and talked about many things. When morning came they bid farewell to the family and made their way to the temple. Once they reached the temple court, they found a corner where they could rest for a while.

Wadi came to the court later that afternoon, looking for the three travelers. He found them huddled in a corner talking to some older men. Simeon was among them.

"He will be a light of revelation to the gentiles and the glory of the people of Israel."

Wadi joined the discussion, "And where will he be found?"

"In Bethlehem," mumbled Radagast as if he had grown senile in a day.

"Indeed, he may be, for there is no Prince born in the palace."

"We found what we were looking for in Bethlehem," whispered Alatar. "May be you shall also find what you seek in Bethlehem."

"May be," Wadi found himself doubting.

"It is indeed written, that Bethlehem is not least of all lands of Judah, for from her shall come forth a ruler that shall shepherd Israel." Simeon smiled upon the young man.

"Masters, will you not join me at the camp and recount some of your tales?" Wadi tried to get the travelers back to the camp.

"Young man, we thank you for your kind invitation. But we are at our journey's end. We old men like to dawdle a bit more in this old city," Radagast's eyes twinkled.

"I shall not steal your time then," Wadi's face sank a bit, for he had indeed grown to love the company of these old men and their unusual tales. He bid them farewell, and as he left the court, he thought he heard someone whisper to him. It was Radagast's voice. The man turned back to look at the Maia. The Maia held his gaze. 'You have come a long way to fulfill a promise. Go to Bethlehem, for you shall find what you seek. Do not worry of us, for our journey has come to an end, but you still have miles to go.'

Wadi knew at that moment that he might be seeing them for the last time, but he simply nodded to the Maiar and made his way to outskirts of the city. The dusk came and somewhere within the walls of the city three Maiar huddled around a small fire. They were cold, and had lost awareness of reality, for the weight of the years they had passed were finally upon them. Someone came along and wrapped each of them in a blanket and made fire for them late in the night.

A stranger stood afar, watching them with a mysterious smile. 'Count three more to join the legion tonight,' the person whispered to someone mayhap invisible.

A peace they hadn't known in ages enveloped the Maiar, for they were found and claimed. And not much longer later when they were into their dreams, their spirits soared free, though they never returned West.

Ω

* * *

List of OCs: Wadi, son of Kabir of Saba/Sheba, Pariksit of Taxila, Aretas of Damascus, Artabanus of Susa, Xia, Pariksit's errand boy, Halom(Hebrew word for dream), Anna, the blind woman in Jerusalem 


End file.
